Wasting Time
by ajax1
Summary: Draco REALLY cares about Ginny, right? Rated for some mature content, or some mature ideas...


Disclaimer~ I own the plot. Fan Tan Alley owns Wasting Time, they are owned by Cordova Bay Records. Warner Bros. owns J.K. Rowling, and she owns all characters. I think this is kind of cheesy so any questions, comments, flames, anything, are appreciated.  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well I just come from the wrong side of town  
And boy you don't want to mess with me  
  
Draco Malfoy sneered as he knocked on the Weasley's door. He was finally going to give Harry and Ron the revenge they deserved.  
  
I can see inside your mind  
I can see your future  
  
Ron opened the door and glared at Draco. He had tried warning Ginny; they all had but to no avail. His little sister and Draco Malfoy dating, his worst nightmare was coming to life. He was almost related to the snivelling, simpering little wimp. He glared. "What do you want?"   
"I believe that is quite obvious." Draco answered smoothly, before entering the house.  
  
She was so young and sweet  
Her father didn't fancy me  
He said "boy don't come round here no more. Not 'till  
You find Jesus."  
  
All the Weasleys, especially Ron and Mr. Weasley glared at Draco. "Ginny is upstairs. Please do have a seat while waiting..." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to be polite. Draco looked around disdainfully "I'd rather stand..." Harry (who coincidently was at the house) had to restrain Ron from pummelling Draco's face in. Mr. Weasley began questioning Draco. 'What time would Ginny be home?' 'Where would they be going?' The questioning continued until Ginny entered the room, looking spectacular. Harry felt jealous of Draco and this time Ron had to restrain him. They all glared silently as Ginny and Draco made their way to the door. "Well Draco, it was a pleasure meeting you. Shame we won't be seeing you again..." Mr. Weasley called out. Draco merely slammed the door.  
  
I was drinking  
You were laughing  
We were wasting time  
I was drinking  
You were laughing  
We were wasting time  
  
Draco pulled out a small flask from his waist and took a swig. "Want some?" He offered. Ginny merely shook her head, blushed, and giggled. He took another swig. "And don't you look lovely tonight..." Ginny blushed more and giggled. "Thanks."  
  
When I was a little child  
Momma she told me one thing  
She said, "Sing a song when you get down and things  
Will be just fine."  
Ginny felt like such a moron. All she had done was giggle and blush since Draco showed up. Why was she like this with him?   
"This cold is killing me,   
But I'm still warm inside,  
A little you, a little me,  
Its everything you hide." She sang, so quietly she thought Draco couldn't hear her. He could however. "You sure have a splendid voice Ginny." He said as they apparated into his house. Ginny blushed. "T-th-thanks" she stammered.  
  
1,2,3,4,5,6,7  
All good boys will go to heaven  
7,6,5,4,3,2,1  
I'm going to hell; let's have some fun  
  
Draco smirked at her. "Well, Ginny, what do you want to do?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Well, I have an idea, it'll be fun."  
Ginny winced inwardly; she had an idea of what his fun might be. Not that she didn't like Draco; it was just that she had never really dated anyone before.  
  
I was drinking  
You were laughing  
We were wasting time  
I was drinking  
You were laughing  
We were wasting time  
  
Draco took another swig of his beverage. Ginny giggled again, nervously, her palms sweating. She really wasn't good with the relationship thing.   
  
I will follow you to exodus  
I will follow you to hell  
I will carry out my indecision  
I will take control  
  
Ginny tried to forget all her inhibitions. She was sure Draco loved her. 100% positive, we-eel maybe 75% sure. Why else would she be here? She was sure all those rumours about him were just that. Rumours. Should she kiss him? She wasn't sure. Finally she decided to throw all cares to the wind. So she kissed him.  
  
I was drinking  
You were laughing  
We were wasting time  
I was drinking  
You were laughing  
We were wasting time  
Draco was taken aback; he really didn't think that Ginny would be THIS easy. We took another swig of his alcohol. Ginny looked scared. He then crushed her pure, innocent mouth with his. "Want to go to my bedroom?" He questioned. She hesitated, and then nodded. When they reached there, he laid her on the bed. Oh yes, revenge was going to be sweet.  



End file.
